Milestone 25
Roadmap= Milestone 25 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ May 2008 Summary: *Focus on Battlefront Basics Content Detail: *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Melee vs Melee - General *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Hit React Animations *BF Basics - Lock-on – Infantry vs, Infantry *BF Basics - Lock-on – Infantry vs. Vehicles *Cutscenes To Phase 3 Game Design (Multiplayer): *Hoth Preview - Assault *Tatooine Preview - Assault *Tatooine Preview – Hunt *Tatooine Preview - Heroes vs. Villains *Mustafar Preview – Assault *Endor Preview - Assault *Endor Preview – Hunt *Endor Preview - Heroes vs. Villains Game Design (Story): *Tatooine Training Ground Phase 3 *Dantooine Phase 3 *Dathomir Phase 3 Gameplay Features: *BF Basics – Shooting – 3rd-Person Posed Hands **Demonstrated on Clone Trooper using each Republic weapon + grenade, apart from melee **Demonstrable in Weapons test room **Please verify on Republic Classes *BF Basics – Shooting – Audio **We will provide a list of shooting audio implemented *BF Basics - Lock-on – Infantry vs Infantry **Easier to fine-tune aim when locked on **Should always be locked onto part of character unless fine-tuning **Should always aim at the chest area as default for each character type *BF Basics - Lock-on – Infantry vs Vehicles **Should be easier to lock onto moving targets when using the rocket launcher **Should be possible to take down a flying vehicle with standard blast fire with a "lucky shot" - probability of which to be tuned. **Blaster fire damage for vehicle to be made higher. *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Turning **AT-AT, ATTE, AT-RT, AT-XR - all animated **Turning should be less sensitive on AT-ST *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles - Track Physics **Snail Tank, T-5B **Turning and movement should be more responsive *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles – Corkscrew Firing **Verify on Hailfire Droid *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Melee vs Melee - General **1-handed (X1 Act 3) **2-handed **Dual Lightsaber **Darth Vader **Darth Maul **Yoda **Grievous **Magnaguard **Wookiee **Clone Trooper (based on 2-handed lightsaber) *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Hit Effect Feedback **HUD icon appears around crosshair when player has hit a target. *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Hit Effect Feedback Particles **Particles when hitting a target **Character type-specific (Human non-armoured, human armoured and droid) *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Hit React Animations **AI plays hit reacts when hit **Demonstrated on human skeleton **Projectile, shotgun and explosions *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions - Additional Build-In AI actions (crouching, melee etc) **Crouch (part of idle) **Follow Prop (part of movement) **Generic Anim Action (play an animation on an NPC) **Idle **Look Around **Weapon Strike **Movement **Shoot ***NOTE: Please verify this in the AI Actions Testroom from the Freeplay menu. *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - Soldier-specific AI Behaviours **Weapon selection - The weapon selection is based purely on range and armor penetration. So the AI are quite happy using the shotgun to attack infantry or turrets at close range. **Thermal detonators - The AI will never throw thermal detonators at short range. At medium/long range, they will throw them at groups of enemies or vehicles. *General Gameplay – Skytrooper Wings **Will animate upon take off / landing **Behaviour will be the same as regular jumppack trooper *General Gameplay – VBF Interaction – Ion Cannon (Aftertouch) **Will be able to steer charged fire within a certain range. *General Gameplay – VBF Interaction – Ion Cannon (mid-air detonation) **There will be a button press to activate this. *General Gameplay – Player Awareness - Point of interest arrow **Navigation arrow that is activated on a button to cycle through destinations ***NOTE: This will be debug graphics, possibly just a line on the ground for this build, as the important part is the functionality and getting that right. *General Gameplay – Player Awareness - Compass **This will be as shown on the mock-ups and will replace the mini-map. Art (Animations): *MS25 Traversals (Walk, Run, Idle, Crouch, Crouching Walk, Roll, Jump, Sprint, Strafe, Turn) **Jawa **Vader **Tusken Raider **Dark Trooper **Darth Maul **General Female **Darth Sidious **Ugnaught **Asajj Ventress *CIS Weapons - All 1st-Person **This does not contain throwing of health/ammo and detpack (basically anything thrown that is NOT a grenade) throws. *Bespoke Weapons – All 1st-person **Han Solo **Leia **Jango Fett Wrist **This does not contain throwing of health/ammo and detpack (basically anything thrown that is NOT a grenade) throws. *Lightsaber Combat - (Upper L, Under R, R->L, L->R, Ovehead, Jump Attack, standing) **1-handed (X1 Act 3) **2-handed **Dual Lightsaber **Darth Vader **Darth Maul **Yoda **Grievous *Melee Weapon Combat - (Upper L, Under R, R->L, L->R, Ovehead, Jump Attack, standing) **Magnaguard **Wookie **Clone Trooper (based on 2-handed lightsaber) *Grenade Throws & Weapon Strikes **Wookiee **Clone Trooper **Gungan **Battle Droid **Ewok (main spear attack) Narration: *Cutscenes To Phase 3 **All props in place and correctly animated, but not final **All sound effects / ambient effects / music in place, but not final **This will not include Scene 15 and 16 which are undergoing revision, or any newly agreed cutscenes (Hoth encounter, Mustafar boss fight etc.) *Final Draft Voice script (following hired scriptwriter input) delivered to FRD **by LucasArts Audio: NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie-in with Animations etc. *MS25 Traversals *Heavy Assault Transports **AT-TE **AT-AT **HTT **MTT *Ground Vehicle Dropships **Republic LAAT/c Carrier Gunship **Rebellion Medium Transport **CIS Landing Ship **Theta AT-AT Barge *Special Vehicles **T-47 Snowspeeder *Escape Pod *Health/Ammo Pick-ups *Bespoke Weapons **Han Solo **Leia **Jango Fett Wrist *Lightsaber Combat *Melee Weapon Combat *Grenade Throws & Weapon Strikes Technical (General): *X360 Leaderboard Functionality **Leaderboards present will be ***Deaths ***Kills ***Kill to Death Ratio **All stats will be Cumulative **Leaderboard will match mock-up in functionality **Ability to Players Stats -> Leaderboards to see the stats achieved so far, for all games run over PartnerNet **Note - This deliverable is for functionality, HUD elements are NOT final. *Level Optimisations Production: *Distributed automated load testing of the nightly build with screenshots *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 13 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ May 2008 Summary: *Focus on Battlefront Basics Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Focus on Battlefront Basics – See Main Schedule Technical (General): *Performance improvements *All levels from other SKUs running on PC Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 15a - Monday, 19ᵗʰ May 2008 Summary: *Focus on Battlefront Basics Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *BF Basics - Wii Specific controls – Jedi / Melee **Interactive Idle anim on Wii Remote whilst in melee combat **General improvement in responsiveness of attack anims *BF Basics - Wii Specific controls – Flying **Absolute roll of starships on Wii Remote and/or Nunchuk **Special manoeuvres on the Nunchuk+Analog Stick Art: *Endor - Phase 3 Preview *Dathomir - Phase 3 Preview *Cato Neimoidia - Phase 3 Preview *Yavin 4 - Phase 3 Preview *Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 3 Preview *CIS Cruiser - Phase 3 Preview *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 3 Preview *Droid Control Ship - Phase 3 Preview Technical (General): *All levels running at 20fps Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Release Notes= BF3: May MS25 - Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 6690 XDK 6995.1 This has changed from the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 2.2.0 Target Manager 220.2.23.0 This has changed from the previous milestone. Note: There will be an extra executable which has no golddebug menu and has no qaasserts, so as to avoid non-gameplay elements dropping the frame rate. The normal executable will still have qaasserts and the debug menu WII Firmware 33.4.16 SDK 3.1 Patch 4 Note: This is unchanged from the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Note: Please see Appendix C: MS25 Art Release Notes at the end of this document for detailed information on this milestone’s art changes. Tatooine Art – (Preview) Story – Phase 3 Training (Phase 3) – NEW Assault (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) – NEW Hunt (Preview) – NEW Conquest (Preview) – NEW Wii art conversion (Preview) Coruscant Art – (Preview) Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) Bespin Art – (Preview) Splitscreen VBF Conquest (Phase 3) Story (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) Endor Art (Preview) – NEW Story (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Conquest (Preview) – NEW Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) – NEW Hunt (Preview) – NEW Assault (Phase 2) Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Kashyyyk Art (Preview) – NEW Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 2) Wii art conversion CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion Dathomir Story (Phase 3) – NEW Art (Preview) – NEW Shipyard (Preview) – NEW Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Splitscreen VBF Shipyard Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Please note: Severe rendering issues are evident on the Wii version of Dathomir (planet level). This is being investigated. Yavin IV Art (Preview) – NEW Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Reb Nebulon exterior Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Hoth Art – (Preview) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Preview) – NEW Assault Wii art conversion Mustafar Art (Phase 3) Damaged Star Destroyer Art (Preview) – NEW Story (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Conquest (Preview) – NEW Wii art conversion Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) CIS Cruiser Art (Preview) – NEW Conquest Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Cato Neimodia Art (Preview) – NEW Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Art – (Preview) Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Death Star (Tributary Beam part) Art (Preview) – NEW Wii art conversion Dantooine Art (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) – NEW Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 3) Wii art conversion Droid Control Ship Art – (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) – NEW Death Star 2 (End of Endor) Art (Phase 3) Wii art conversion Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser Art - Fully modelled exterior Nebulon B Frigate Art – (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Republic Frigate – Acclamator II Art (Preview) – NEW Wii art conversion Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) Art – (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Republic Cruiser (Venator Class) Art – Fully modelled exterior Star Destroyer Wii art conversion (Preview) Art – (Preview) Code BF BASICS Shooting – 3rd-Person Posed Hands Demonstrated on Clone Trooper using each Republic weapon & grenade, apart from melee Load “testroom/testroom_weapons.res” Select the Republic Clone Trooper Press F9 and select the cheats menu At the bottom of the menu highlight “name of weapon” and select a weapon Select “spawn weapon” then leave the menu and use the D-pad to select the weapon in the level. This applies to: Rep. Blaster Rifle Rep. Sniper Rifle Rep. Shotgun Rep. Diffusion Blaster Rep. Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Rep. Minigun Note: Pressing ALT-X until the HUD disappears will allow the player to move freely from the camera. Please note that the other troops in the menu do not have posed hands, this deliverable should only be verified on the soldier class. Shooting – Audio Improvements following LEC feedback Lock-on – Infantry vs Infantry It is now easier to fine-tune aim when locked on Player is always locked on to part of character unless fine-tuning Should always aim at the chest area as default for each character type Lock-on – Infantry vs Vehicles Easier to lock onto moving targets when using the rocket launcher Possible to inflict increased damage to a flying vehicle with standard blast fire with a "lucky shot" - probability of which is one shot in ten. Blaster fire damage for vehicle made higher. Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Turning Animated: AT-AT AT-TE AT-RT AT-XR Turning less sensitive on AT-ST Ground Vehicles – Track Physics Turning and movement more responsive for Snailtank and T-5B Snailtank on Cato Nemoidia T-5B on Yavin (in the main hanger) Ground Vehicles – Corkscrew Firing Verifiable with the Hailfire droid Jedi Melee – Melee vs Melee 1-handed (X1 Act 3) 2-handed Dual Lightsaber Darth Vader Darth Maul Yoda Grievous Magnaguard Wookie Clone (based on 2-handed lightsaber) Player Feedback – Hit Effect Feedback HUD icon appears around crosshair when player has hit a target. Player Feedback – Hit Effect Feedback Particles Particles when hitting a target Character type-specific Player Feedback – Hit React Animations AI plays hit reacts when hit Demonstrated on human skeleton Soldier AI - AI Actions - Additional Built-In AI actions Crouch (part of idle) Follow Prop (part of movement) Generic Anim Action (play an animation on an NPC) Idle Look Around Weapon Strike Movement Shoot Note: Some of these already existed, but are now implemented as "Actions", which are demonstrable in the "Soldier specific AI behaviours". These can be viewed in the new AI Actions Test Room. Soldier AI - Soldier-specific AI Behaviours Will prioritize their blaster rifle to: attack infantry attack nearby overhead fighters attack turrets Should prioritise their shotgun if attacking: groups of enemies vehicles Should consider throwing Thermal Detonators if attacking: groups of enemies vehicles If attacking from a distance Will not throw Thermal Detonators near to friendly units Will consider laying spider mines in: near doorways near ally command posts (for defensive purposes) May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Additional notes about the Soldier AI: Weapon selection The weapon selection is based purely on range and armor penetration. So the AI are quite happy using the shotgun to attack infantry or turrets at close range. Thermal detonators The AI will never throw thermal detonators at short range. At medium/long range, they will throw them at groups of enemies or vehicles. Note: Soldiers will crouch when they are idling. When AI soldiers look around, this has a specific animation associated with it which differs from the normal looking around animation. General Gameplay Skytrooper Wings Animate upon take off / landing Behaviour the same as regular jetpack trooper VBF Interaction – ION Cannon (Aftertouch) Able to steer charged fire within a certain range. Verifiable on Tatooine VBF Interaction – ION Cannon (mid-air detonation) Use the X button press to activate this Verifiable on Tatooine Player Awareness - Point of interest arrow Navigation arrow that is activated on LB button to cycle through destinations Note: This will be debug graphics, possibly just a line on the ground for this build, as the important part is the functionality. Player Awareness – Compass As shown on the mock-ups and will replace the mini-map. Animation MS25 Traversals Walk, Run, Idle, Crouch, Crouching Walk, Roll, Jump, Sprint, Strafe, Turn Jawa Vader Tusken Raider Dark Trooper Darth Maul General Female Darth Sidious Ugnaught Assaj Ventress CIS Weapons - All 1st-Person This does not contain throwing of health/ammo and detpack throws Bespoke Weapons – All 1st-person Han Solo Leia Jango Fett wrist blaster Lightsaber Combat Upper L, Under R, R to L, L to R, Overhead, Jump Attack, 4-way block, 4-way block w/hit react, Block-ready, Strafe, 4-way parry, standing 1-handed (X1 Act 3) 2-handed Dual Lightsaber Darth Vader Darth Maul Yoda Grievous Melee Weapon Combat Upper L, Under R, R to L, L to R, Overhead, Jump Attack, 4-way block, 4-way block w/hit react, Block-ready, Strafe, 4-way parry, standing Magnaguard Wookiee Clone (based on 2-handed lightsaber) Grenade Throws & Weapon Strikes Wookiee Clone Gungan Battledriod Ewok (main spear attack) Cutscenes To Phase 3 Note: Cutscene review should be conducted by accessing the cutscenes from the “Extras” menu from the BF3 front-end menu rather than by playing through the single play campaign. All props in place and correctly animated All sound effects / ambient effects / music in place, but not final Note: This will not include Scene 15, which is undergoing revision, or any newly agreed cutscenes (i.e. Hoth mini, Mustafar boss fight, etc). Audio Known issues HTT turret makes a movement sound, but has no firing sound. This is a code issue that seems to cover all vehicle and ground based turrets/gun emplacements NPC steady sounds for all vehicles have issues. These NPC engine sound issues cover the ground vehicle dropships, MTT, HTT and Snowspeeder Some lightsaber moves will need to have their sounds revised to tie in with new animations. Non-PC builds will lack fully correct audio for melee FX on Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Asajj Ventress, X1, X2, Magnaguard, Yoda, Ewok spear and Tarrful Note: All sound IDs can be identified by using the in-game sound profiler (press F4). These sound IDs should also match up to the .WAV files for all the month’s sound effects that have been uploaded to the FTP. MS25 Traversals Walk, Run, Idle, Crouch, Crouching Walk, Roll, Jump, Sprint, Strafe, Turn Jawa and Ugnaught mvt_small_dirt_crawl1 mvt_small_dirt_crawl2 mvt_small_dirt_getup mvt_small_dirt_jump mvt_small_dirt_land mvt_small_dirt_lie mvt_small_dirt_roll mvt_small_dirt_run1 mvt_small_dirt_run2 mvt_small_dirt_run3 mvt_small_dirt_run4 mvt_small_dirt_run5 mvt_small_dirt_run6 mvt_small_dirt_stop mvt_small_dirt_stumble mvt_small_dirt_walk1 mvt_small_dirt_walk2 mvt_small_dirt_walk3 mvt_small_dirt_walk4 mvt_small_dirt_walk5 mvt_small_dirt_walk6 Vader mvt_trooper_dirt_crawl1 mvt_trooper_dirt_crawl2 mvt_trooper_dirt_getup mvt_trooper_dirt_jump mvt_trooper_dirt_land mvt_trooper_dirt_lie mvt_trooper_dirt_roll mvt_trooper_dirt_run1 mvt_trooper_dirt_run2 mvt_trooper_dirt_run3 mvt_trooper_dirt_run4 mvt_trooper_dirt_run5 mvt_trooper_dirt_stop mvt_trooper_dirt_stumble mvt_trooper_dirt_walk1 mvt_trooper_dirt_walk2 mvt_trooper_dirt_walk3 mvt_trooper_dirt_walk4 mvt_trooper_dirt_walk5 mvt_trooper_dirt_walk6 Tusken Raider, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Assaj Ventress mvt_jedi_dirt_crawl1 mvt_jedi_dirt_crawl2 mvt_jedi_dirt_getup mvt_jedi_dirt_jump mvt_jedi_dirt_land mvt_jedi_dirt_lie mvt_jedi_dirt_roll mvt_jedi_dirt_run1 mvt_jedi_dirt_run2 mvt_jedi_dirt_run3 mvt_jedi_dirt_run4 mvt_jedi_dirt_run5 mvt_jedi_dirt_run6 mvt_jedi_dirt_stop mvt_jedi_dirt_stumble mvt_jedi_dirt_walk1 mvt_jedi_dirt_walk2 mvt_jedi_dirt_walk3 mvt_jedi_dirt_walk4 mvt_jedi_dirt_walk5 mvt_jedi_dirt_walk6 Dark Trooper mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_crawl1 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_crawl2 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_getup mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_jump mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_land mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_lie mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_roll mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_run1 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_run2 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_run3 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_run4 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_run5 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_run6 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_stop mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_stumble mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_walk1 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_walk2 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_walk3 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_walk4 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_walk5 mvt_superbattledroid_dirt_walk6 General Female mvt_officer_dirt_crawl mvt_officer_dirt_crawl2 mvt_officer_dirt_getup mvt_officer_dirt_jump mvt_officer_dirt_land mvt_officer_dirt_lie mvt_officer_dirt_roll mvt_officer_dirt_run1 mvt_officer_dirt_run2 mvt_officer_dirt_run3 mvt_officer_dirt_run4 mvt_officer_dirt_run5 mvt_officer_dirt_run6 mvt_officer_dirt_stop mvt_officer_dirt_stumble mvt_officer_dirt_walk1 mvt_officer_dirt_walk2 mvt_officer_dirt_walk3 mvt_officer_dirt_walk4 mvt_officer_dirt_walk5 mvt_officer_dirt_walk6 Heavy Assault Transports Different craft can be spawned by: Selecting the “Vehicle Test Environment” test room from the Freeplay menu Once loaded use the F9 menu and go to the “BF Debug Menu” section Highlight the “Vehicle Name” line and use the cursor keys to select a vehicle Highlight the “Spawn Vehicle!” line and press enter AT-TE atte_legwithpiston atte_frontblaster_fire wpn_turret_republic AT-AT at_at_footstep_snow at_at_atmos_ext_step at_at_chin_laser HTT htt_start htt_stop htt_steady htt_idle iftt_laser iftt_missile MTT mtt_start mtt_stop mtt_steady mtt_idle iftt_laser iftt_missile Ground Vehicle Dropships Different craft can be spawned by: Selecting the “Vehicle Test Environment” test room from the Freeplay menu Once loaded use the F9 menu and go to the “BF Debug Menu” section Highlight the “Vehicle Name” line and use the cursor keys to select a vehicle Highlight the “Spawn Vehicle!” line and press enter Republic LAAT/c Carrier Gunship laatc_start laatc_stop laatc_steady laatc_idle laatc_atte_release_servo Rebellion Medium Transport vehicle_gr75_start vehicle_gr75_shutdown vehicle_gr75_run_mono vehicle_gr75_brake vehicle_gr75_boost vehicle_gr75_run_npc CIS Landing Ship cis_landingcraft_start cis_landingcraft_stop cis_landingcraft_steady cis_landingcraft_idle Theta AT-AT Barge y85_start y85_stop y85_steady atatbarge_idle atatbarge_drop Special Vehicles T47 Snowspeeder vehicle_snowspeeder_startup vehicle_snowspeeder_shutdown vehicle_snowspeeder_run vehicle_snowspeeder_brake vehicle_snowspeeder_boost snowspeeder_npc_steady vehicle_snowspeeder_fire_laser vehicle_snowspeeder_fire_grapple Escape pod escapepod_launch escapepod_loop escapepod_explosion Health/Ammo Pick-ups pickup_ammo pickup_ammo_dispense pickup_ammo_idle pickup_health pickup_health_dispense pickup_health_idle Bespoke Weapons Han Solo han_solo_fire_npc solo_reload_mono han_solo_fire_player Leia leia_fire_mono solo_reload_mono leia_fire_stereo Jango Fett wrist blaster cis_rocketlauncher_fire_stereo cis_rocketlauncher_fire_mono rocket_ground2 Lightsaber Combat melee_block_ls_1 melee_block_ls_2 melee_block_ls_3 melee_impact_ls_1 melee_impact_ls_2 melee_impact_ls_3 melee_impact_ls_4 melee_impact_ls_5 melee_ls_assajj_leftright melee_ls_assajj_ohead melee_ls_assajj_rightleft melee_ls_assajj_uleft melee_ls_assajj_uright melee_ls_dmaul_leftright melee_ls_dmaul_ohead melee_ls_dmaul_rightleft melee_ls_dmaul_uleft melee_ls_dmaul_uright melee_ls_generic_longswing1 melee_ls_generic_longswing2 melee_ls_generic_shortswing_1 melee_ls_generic_shortswing_2 melee_ls_vader_leftright melee_ls_vader_ohead melee_ls_vader_rightleft melee_ls_vader_uleft melee_ls_vader_uright melee_ls_x1_left melee_ls_x1_leftright melee_ls_x1_ohead melee_ls_x1_rightleft melee_ls_x1_uleft melee_ls_x1_uright melee_ls_yoda_air melee_ls_yoda_leftright melee_ls_yoda_ohead melee_ls_yoda_rightleft melee_ls_yoda_spinleft melee_ls_yoda_spinright melee_ls_yoda_uleft melee_ls_yoda_uright Melee Weapon Combat melee_block_ewok_1 melee_block_ewok_2 melee_block_ewok_3 melee_block_lance_1 melee_block_lance_2 melee_block_tuscan_1 melee_block_tuscan_2 melee_block_tuscan_3 melee_block_wookie_1 melee_block_wookie_2 melee_block_wookie_3 melee_estaff_leftright melee_estaff_ohead melee_estaff_rightleft melee_estaff_uleft melee_estaff_uright melee_ewok_spearthrust_1 melee_ewok_spearthrust_2 melee_ewok_spearthrust_3 melee_fpike_leftright melee_fpike_ohead melee_fpike_rightleft melee_fpike_uleft melee_fpike_uright melee_impact_estaff_1 melee_impact_estaff_2 melee_impact_estaff_3 melee_impact_ewok_1 melee_impact_ewok_2 melee_impact_ewok_3 melee_impact_fpike_1 melee_impact_fpike_2 melee_impact_fpike_3 melee_impact_lance_1 melee_impact_lance_2 melee_impact_tuscan_1 melee_impact_tuscan_2 melee_impact_tuscan_3 melee_impact_wookie_1 melee_impact_wookie_2 melee_impact_wookie_3 melee_vibrolance_impact_1 melee_vibrolance_impact_2 melee_vibrolance_impact_3 melee_vibrolance_impact_4 melee_wookie_leftright melee_wookie_ohead melee_wookie_rightleft melee_wookie_uleft melee_wookie_uright Grenade Throws & Weapon Strikes grunt_melee_droid1 grunt_melee_droid2 grunt_melee_droid3 grunt_melee_ewok1 grunt_melee_ewok2 grunt_melee_ewok3 grunt_melee_human1 grunt_melee_human2 grunt_melee_human3 grunt_melee_trooper1 grunt_melee_trooper2 grunt_melee_trooper3 grunt_melee_tusken1 grunt_melee_tusken2 grunt_melee_tusken3 grunt_melee_wookie1 grunt_melee_wookie2 grunt_melee_wookie3 grunt_throw_droid1 grunt_throw_droid2 grunt_throw_droid3 grunt_throw_ewok1 grunt_throw_ewok2 grunt_throw_ewok3 grunt_throw_human1 grunt_throw_human2 grunt_throw_human3 grunt_throw_trooper1 grunt_throw_trooper2 grunt_throw_trooper3 grunt_throw_tusken grunt_throw_wookie1 grunt_throw_wookie2 grunt_throw_wookie3 XBOX 360 X360 Leaderboard Functionality Leaderboards will be Deaths Kills Kill to Death Ratio All stats will be cumulative Leaderboard will match mock-up in functionality Ability to go from Player Stats to Leaderboards to see the stats achieved so far, for all games run over PartnerNet Details PLAYSTATION 3 Note: There will be an extra executable which has no golddebug menu and has no qaasserts, so as to avoid non-gameplay elements dropping the frame rate. The normal executable will still have qaasserts and the debug menu The engine upgrade to 220 SDK has improved CELL build considerably as there is more memory available. Allowing for sound fully enabled with its planned memory usage and levels able to fit better in the target memory. While we still have memory issues this has given quite a boost to our PS3 build Shader code being considerably faster Many framework optimizations particularly to the AI Physics also has had speed improvements (particularly in limiting random drops in framerate) Physics contact point data on the PS3 has been fixed. This problem was what was causing the characters to slide down slopes, or occasionally get stuck in the level PLAYSTATION 3 Performance Optimisations Here are the optimisation figures for PS3 running on Test Kits which have exceeded projections: Yavin IV FPS Previous% Target% New % 30 30 50 75 28 50 75 76 26 50 75 78 26 50 75 78 24 70 95 99 22 80 95 99 20 90 95 99 Endor FPS Previous% Target% New % 30 5 50 99 28 10 70 100 26 50 70 100 24 60 80 100 22 70 90 100 20 80 90 100 Star Destroyer Conquest (single layer) with 50 AI, 300 points FPS Previous% Target% New % 30 7 15 43 28 23 25 65 26 40 40 84 24 55 65 93 22 68 80 98 20 93 95 99 Hoth Conquest (VBF) with 50 AI, 300 points FPS Previous% Target% New % 30 0.8 5 7 28 0.8 5 14 26 0.8 5 18 24 0.8 5 25 22 0.8 5 43 20 0.86 25 46 WII Wii Specific controls – Jedi / Melee finalised Interactive Idle anim on Wii Remote whilst in melee combat General improvement of attack animations Please see Appendix A for full control details Wii Specific controls – Flying finalised Absolute roll of starships on Wii Remote and/or Nunchuk Special manoeuvres on the Nunchuk+Analog Stick Please see Appendix A for full control details Running at 20fps Running at 20fps across all Wii levels. Note: This was changed from the proposed 25fps on designated levels due to the diminishing returns of platform specific optimisations over cored framework optimisations. Other Improved Wii Particles partially incorporated from main SKUs – Coruscant and Tatooine best examples. Skydomes are implemented into this months build, scene effects remain the same as earlier builds. Stage (PC only) No new Stage deliverables for MS25 Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca Tarrful Kota (blind) General Grievous Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (Episode III) Yoda Han Solo (new head) Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) X1 (Act 3) X2 (Act 1) X2 (Act 2) X2 (Act 3) Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) Luke Skywalker (Pilot) Shara Falon Grey (Act 2) Ferroda Wedge Tortured Imperial Officer Ryder (Zev) Durge Padme (Episode II) Boba Fett Asajj Ventress Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #1 Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #2 Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #3 Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) New Republic Soldier (Alt Rebel) Rebel Wookiee Warrior #1 Rebel Wookiee Warrior #2 Rebel Wookiee Warrior #3 Rebel Vanguard Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 Medical Droid Ammo / power droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts / Humanoids Rancor Ewok Ewok Variant #1 Ewok Variant #2 Ewok Variant #3 Militiamen of Dantooine #1 Militiamen of Dantooine #2 Militiamen of Dantooine #3 Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Kaminoan Dathomir Rebel #1 Dathomir Rebel #2 Tusken Raider Spoiled Clone Stormtrooper Spoiled Clone Wookiee Desolation Station Slave #1 Desolation Station Slave #2 Desolation Station Slave #3 Ugnaught Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Reb. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter Rep. ARC-170 CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter Imp. Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Tie Bomber Rebel Dropship Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid Reb Medium Transport Imp. AT-AT Theta AT-AT Barge CIS MTT Combat Landspeeder AT-XR T5-B Rep. IFT Imp. IFT Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Imp. Force Pike Rep. DC-15 Blaster Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun Reb. Minigun Imp. Minigun Westar-34 Blaster Han Solo’s Blaster Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Rep. DC15x Sniper Rifle Imp. Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle Zam Wessel Sniper rifle CIS Sniper Rifle Rep. DC17 Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp. Disruptor Pistol Imp. BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Imp. Blast Cannon CIS Shotgun Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Imp. MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Imp. Art Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon Sith Witch Lightsaber Kota Lightsaber X1 Lightsaber X2 Lightsaber Falon Grey Lightsaber Ferroda Lightsaber Dantooine Militiamen Rifle Jawas Princess Leia (Ep. IV) Anakin Lightsaber Yoda Lightsaber Obi-Wan Kenobi Lightsaber Mace Windu Lightsaber Grievous Lightsaber Aayla Secura Lightsaber Count Dooku Lightsaber Darth Vader Lightsaber Darth Sidious / Emperor Lightsaber Asajj Ventress Lightsaber Luke Skywalker Lightsaber Darth Maul Lightsaber Tarrful Weapon A280 Blaster Rifle Ugnaught Mini-Arc Cutter Props Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Generic Anti-Air Turret Generic Anti-Infantry Turret Known Issues: Please refer to the BF3 Bug Database for additional information. PLAYSTATION 3 Intermittent random crash in any area of the game Cato in conquest is running out of memory because cato_bg asset is about 10-15mb bigger than it should be Memory fragmentation is causing out of memory issues XBOX 360 Missing/broken cloth on characters – suspected to be a multi-threading issue Clouds are far too expensive and too many and are causing Cato to be hardly playable Cato in conquest is running out of memory because cato_bg asset is about 10-15mb bigger than it should be Texture streaming issue Particle/cloud shader issue SFX, ambient effects and music present if accessed via Cinematics menu but not if accessed through regular gameplay WII Art Suns for each level appear low-res Foilage appears on all areas Pools of light and other vertex lighting on exterior cannot be seen as ship exterior lighting is prop lighting Incorrect floor texture forming the basis of terrain floor on Yavin Severe rendering issues are evident on the Wii version of Dathomir (planet level). This is being investigated Optimisations / Fixes / General Commits Completed: Cutscenes Updated cutscene setup files and timelines. Updated to use new lightsaber setup, added dead guys to cutscene 6, and fixed some particle effects. Updated lighting in cutscene 12 and 14. Fixed lighting in cutscenes 10 and 11. Changed Arc-Cutter path in cutscene 10. General Hunt: Proximity mines added, removed upgraded weapons, custom inventory for imperial snipers. Ion Cannons added to the Stage. Conquest Galactic Civil War era: The player no longer gets the asked if he wants to play as Jango Fett, but Boba Fett instead. (BugID 7331) Fixed physics related restart crash. Fixed player killed bug that affected all levels. Fixed a problem where a string caused low framerates. Bespin Story: Fixed a bug where the AI/NPCs tried to run through a locked door. (BugID 6228) Story: Removed objective marker from Lobot. (BugID 7025) Story: Adding an extra door unlock to let Lobot into computer room. Story: Fixed an opening door fix that caused an Imperial to get stuck at the top of the level. This made it impossible to complete the objective to kill all remaining Imperials. (BugID 7268) Small changes to nav mesh and re-sized funnel to fix bug around the Acclamator. Cato Neimoidia Story: Fixed spawners on the "Secure the landing pad" objective. Coruscant Trailer: Updated to run with new script format. Ion Cannon changed to new model for final shot. Dantooine Story: Intro cutscene will now play correctly. Story: Will no longer fail with villager death. Fix to level not working. New ion cannon. Fix for windmills. Updated and fixed the Ion Cannon. Dathomir Story: Fixed QA assert when in the Nightsister cloning room. (BugID 7085) Story: Door in control room remains closed until needed. Story: Sith Witch is being released on a timer. Shara guides player. Enemy ships in shipyard. Doors are the right way round now. Desolation Station Story: Fixed a crash when activating the Ion Cannon controls. Removed the Ion Cannon altogether. (BugID 6181) Story: Stolen Tie Fighters are no longer invincible, instead warnings/failure messages have been introduced for destroying them. Story: Fixed Wookiee idle animations. Instant Action: Fixed a bug where spawning on the CIS Frigate would automatically set the camera to the fly cam. (Bug ID 5859) Droid Control Ship Changed vehicle spawners to actual vehicle props to allow vehicles to appear in Freeplay mode. Endor Changes to nav mesh, 16 player map, funnel, bombing splines, patrol zones etc. Changed spawner locations, funnel size, bombing and landing splines; Taken out strafing splines. Added strafing splines and tweaked landing splines and vehicles in the Death Star. Hoth Fixed non-capturable control points. (BugID 7593) Updates and bugfixes including auto-land splines and volumes. Also been balancing flying vehicles. Fixed Rebel transport going out of the battlefront. (BugID 7067) Story: Added teamkill functionality. Added fail condition to first bonus objective. Tweaked turret damage. Fixed a bug where turret guns had no cross-hairs. (Bug ID 6741) Stopped player from being able to steer the Ion Cannon. Mustafar New Ion Cannons. Moved Ion Cannon consoles to a more neutral junction. Heroes VS Villains: Added ammo and health droids. (BugID 7037) Story: Re-enabled teamkills. Tatooine Fixed spawning on base issue, ATRT, X-Wing, Imperial flying ships spawning issues. (BugID 7461, 7536, 7592) Lighting turned on. Added billboards, lod ships and moving ships to the background. New Ion Cannon. Tatooine Training Some general bug fixes, Rancor fades out correctly now, speeder bike destruction is reset. Fix for spawners not deleting properly causing a bad framerate. Added intro cutscene. Data change only. Latest setup. New speeder bikes. Yavin Changed Ion Cannon. Moved some control points. Conquest: Updated splines. (BugID 7133) Story: Fix for losing the crosshair graphic when using turrets. Weapons Fix for Ferroda's lightsaber Weapon strike attacks no longer affect vehicles. This will stop players being able to blow up ships just by using their melee attack. (BugID 6782) Ugnaught disruptor pistol guninfo manager entry renamed. Resolves crash bug loading Cloud City Hunt. (BugID 7029) Fixed position of Boba and Jango's first person rocket. Fixed bug: "When the player jump and spins and then tries to lock onto an enemy, gets their crosshair forced away from the enemy." (BugID 5491) Fixed bug: "If the player rapidly turns while shooting, (s)he will not be able to aim at enemies." (BugID 4950) Fixed bug: "Can't fire weapons properly after using fixed guns." (BugID 245) Changed muzzle flash of Rebel minigun from blue to red to fix a bug. Fixed Rebel minigun overheating issue. (BugID 6939) Added dual lightsabers for Grievous, Sith Witch and Asajj Ventress. Removed a bug that prevented Grievous from toggling his lightsaber. Added the Ewok Rock to the character and enabled the Ewok to have both primary and secondary weapons. Ewok characters now melee attack with their spears when you press fire, and throw stones which will apply damage on first contact only and disappear after a set period of time. Added third person Sorosuub fusion cutter. Lots of damage balancing changes. Vehicles/Turrets Added randomness to the Hailfire spiraling rockets. Fixed incorrect steering of ion beams for the Ion Cannons. Fixed Ion Cannon running out of ammo for player. Made flying vehicles spiral if hit by a lucky shot. Fix for a crash when a vehicle, with a remote prop attached, is destroyed as the remote gun is firing. Further updates to walking vehicle handling and cameras. Fixed remote guns shooting themselves. AI Fixes for the speeds of Ugnaughts, Ewoks and Jawas. Made NPCs occasionally throw grenades at single characters, if they are at great enough range. Walk/RunToPointAndAlign fixed. Gestures supported - squads only. Four gestures included - MoveTo, OnLeader, HasTarget, TakeCover. Fixed a crash where AI landing caused the landing pad to be destroyed. Fixed an issue so that on a checkpoint restart flying AI on scripted splines don't fall from the sky. Player/Camera Player can no longer break out of reload to throw a grenade. Fixes problems with placement of gun and reloading ammo without playing reload anim. (BugID 7433, 6746, 4628) Fixed passenger invisible cams on LAAT. Further updates to walking vehicle handling and cameras. Changed unlock button to add all possible map, game mode, era, map size combinations to the level rotation list to R3. Altered code to stop hitreacts constantly triggering. Fixed a problem when on a checkpoint load the player lost control of a vehicle if he was inside one. Targeting range is now based upon an exact distance from prop bounding sphere as opposed to the distance to target scaled. HUD/Menu Fixed the capital ships showing their health bars in the ship hangars. (BugID 6669) Fixed a bug with the distances displayed on the command post which was causing them to display with the incorrect colour. Fixed the corrupted Single Player Menu. Iron sight lock-on will now counteract the player's turn inputs instead of allowing free movement. Changed the default reticule (unrelated to the revised reticules for the next milestone) Awareness arrows now use artist-made arrows in addition to debug lines. Improved player awareness arrows by better looking up turrets, VBF weapons and flying vehicles. Stopped camera oddities with the player view when using the gun on a LAAT and the laser not being aligned with the reticle. (BugID 4907 and 2562) Network Clients no longer crash when the host selects a character and spawns into the game. (BugID 6710) Clients will now be told they are leaving the battlefield and will ultimately kill them if they don't return after the allotted time. Previously client users had no Battlefront limit on ground maps. (BugID 6086) Clients will no longer default to Freeplay game mode when joining a game. This caused a crash on the server due to them not being assigned to a team. (BugID 6708, 7318, 7319) Fixed problem when searching for servers in the lobby. Sound Updated sound resfiles and events including walkers and gun sounds. (assets included in next build) Added sounds for e.g. grenades landing on the ground and hover turrets deploying. Optimisations Completed: Some PS3 specific and some generic shader optimisations made Some unneccessary branches/function calls removed from inner rendering loop Cached some rendering flags and variables Some physics optimisations Replaced our internal sleep system with Havok-based one Tuned some physics parameters Fix for constant mutex lock/unlock problem with physics thread waiting for next task (next frame) Cache the body's gameprop instead of getting it repeatedly Some gameplay optimisations Store part and offset indices in vehicles instead of looking them up AI selecting a vehicle was doing some expensive route finding it didn't need to do Timesliced AI teleporting Removed lots of unneccessary component lookups Removed NavMeshObstacleComponent as it has been replaced Cached spawner position in loop Cache values to avoid expensive calls in ::onContact CDispenserProp Timeslicing now functions correctly Removed unneccesary check on both props for checking vis in the vistablemgr Linetest length for aiming reduced to 0.5km from 1.0km Optimisations Planned: GUI page manager to tick active pages only when necessary Investigate restructuring foliage Investigate changing to better terrain algorithm Further work on physics optimisations HUD shader caching Appendix A: Controls Note: The controls have changed since the last milestone: PC Control Scheme (Default) Note: PC vibration should work on any controller than registers itself as a force feedback controller. Forward W Back S Strafe Left A Strafe Right D Reload / Activate E Crouch X Block (Jedi / Melee only) C Jump (Take off / Land) SPACE Melee Q Lock-on LEFT CTRL Sprint LEFT SHIFT Primary Fire MOUSE 1 Secondary Fire MOUSE 2 Switch Primary / Switch Position 1 Switch Secondary / Switch Position 2 Map / Scoreboard TAB Pause ESCAPE Accept Hero F1 Decline Hero F2 Change View V Chat (all players) T (feature not yet implemented) Team Chat (with same faction only) Y (feature not yet implemented) Xbox 360 & PS3 Controller: The details below represent the Xbox 360 controller. The PlayStation 3 control layout will be identical. Note: The PS3 SIXAXIS controls for flying are disabled by default. They can be enabled via the menu. Note: Some special characters from the Wingdings font are used in the tables below. Wingdings is a TrueType dingbat font included in all versions of Microsoft Windows starting with version 3.1. Debug menu access (360): Hold “BACK” (“Select” on PS3) for two seconds to enter the menu. Press momentarily to exit the menu. Infantry controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Fire primary, hold down for auto fire (primary) RB Fire secondary, hold to cook grenade LB Player awareness LS  Walk/run, click down stick to sprint (toggle) LS  Walk backwards LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right X Weapon Strike Y Reload weapon, hold down to use/exit/enter A Jump, hold down to vault B Crouch/Stand (Toggle) Hold B+ LS  Roll forwards Hold B+ LS  Roll back Hold B+ LS  Roll left Hold B+ LS  Roll right D-pad  Accept (Hero offer) D-pad  Change camera D-pad  Cycle secondary weapon D-pad  Cycle primary weapon Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Melee controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Fire (Pistol), Melee (Combo) Hold RT + RS  Overhead Hold RT + RS  Spin Left Hold RT + RS  Spin Right Hold RT + RS  Slash Right Hold RT + RS  Slash Left Hold RT + RS  Upper Left Hold RT + RS  Upper Right RB fire secondary, hold to cook grenade LB Player awareness LS  Walk/run, click down stick to sprint (toggle) LS  Walk backwards LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right Hold RS in Zoom RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right X Block (Toggle) Y Reload weapon, hold down to use/exit/enter A Jump Hold A + RS  Jump Attack B Crouch/Stand (Toggle) Hold B+ LS  Roll forwards Hold B+ LS  Roll back Hold B+ LS  Roll left Hold B+ LS  Roll right D-pad  Accept (Hero offer) D-pad  Change camera D-pad  Cycle secondary weapon D-pad  Cycle primary weapon Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Jedi controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Melee (Combo) Hold RT + RS  Overhead Hold RT + RS  Spin Left Hold RT + RS  Spin Right Hold RT + RS  Slash Right Hold RT + RS  Slash Left Hold RT + RS  Upper Left Hold RT + RS  Upper Right RB Use Force LB Player awareness LS  Walk/run, click down stick to sprint (toggle) LS  Walk backwards LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right Hold RS in Zoom RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right X Block (Toggle) Y Use/Activate A Jump Hold A + RS  Jump Attack B Crouch/Stand (Toggle) Hold B+ LS  Roll forwards Hold B+ LS  Roll back Hold B+ LS  Roll left Hold B+ LS  Roll right D-pad  Saber (On/Off) D-pad  Change camera D-pad  Cycle Force Powers D-pad  None Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Vehicle controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Fire (Primary), Hold for auto-fire RB Fire (Secondary) LB Player awareness LS  Accelerate LS  Brake/Reverse LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right Hold RS in Look Behind RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right X Not used Y Enter/Exit A Switch seats B Not used D-pad  None D-pad  Change camera D-pad  None D-pad  None Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Ship controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Fire (Primary), Hold for auto-fire RB Fire Secondary LB Player awareness LS  Increase throttle LS  Decrease throttle LS  Yaw left LS  Yaw right Hold RS in Look behind RS  Dive / Pitch forward RS  Pull up / Pitch up RS  Roll left RS  Roll right X Bail out Y Enter/Exit/Auto-Land A Switch seats Hold B+ LS  Immelman Hold B+ LS  Split-S Hold B+ LS  Barrel Roll Hold B+ LS  Barrel Roll D-pad  Accept (Hero offer) D-pad  Change camera D-pad  None D-pad  None Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Note: The control revision has affected the FLY cheat controls slightly: RB Ascend RT Descend Wii controls Note: The controls have been revised since the previous milestone. Debug controls are mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. The controls menu now includes separate sensitivity for X and Y axes (through experimentation it has be found it is best to use a lower sensitivity on the Y axis, and maximum Y sensitivity may be reduced for this reason) and the ability to resize the elliptical dead zone. There is also a toggle to switch the functions of the A and B buttons (this document assumes the toggle to be disabled). Pause Plus Common walking: Forward/Backward Analogue Up/Down Strafe Left/Right Analogue Left/Right Turn Left/Right Pointer Left/Right Look Up/Down Pointer Up/Down Jump A (Quick press and release) Sprint A (Hold) Crouch/Stand Minus Use D-pad down Roll left Left on analog + tilt nunchuck left Roll right Right on analog + tilt nunchuck right Roll forward Forward on analog + flick nunchuck forward Roll back Back on analog + flick nunchuck back Infantry: Fire B Lock-on target under cursor Z (Press and Hold) Secondary mode/lock grenade Hold C Throw grenade C and perform throwing motion with nunchuck Drop item/turret C and perform flicking motion with nunchuck Cycle primary weapon D-pad right Cycle secondary weapon D-pad left Reload D-pad down Melee D-pad up Jedi: Swing Lightsaber B Swing Left Z + swipe wiimote left Swing Right Z + swipe wiimote right Swing Overhead Z + swipe wiimote down Swing Uppercut Z + swipe wiimote up Clockwise spin Z + flick nunchuck left Counter-clockwise spin Z + flick nunchuck right Cycle Force powers D-pad left Force power mode C Lock Target Press and hold Z Block D-pad down Saber on/off D-pad up Break saber lock Wave wiimote as fast as possible Flying: Turn Pointer Aim Pointer Fire Primary B Fire Secondary A Execute Evasive Analogue L/R + Move Nunchuk L/R Execute Corkscrew Analogue U/D + Move Nunchuk U/D Land D-pad Down Bail D-pad Up Change seat 1 Accelerate/ Decelerate Analogue up/down Roll (absolute) Wiimote rotation Target (with turn assist) Press and hold Z Vehicle: Move forward/back Analog U/D Turn left/right Pointer L/R Move left/right Analog L/R Aim Pointer Exit Vehicle D-pad Down Change seat 1 Fire B Lock Target Press and hold Z Turret: Aim Analogue stick Zoom Rotate remote left / right Fire B Ion Cannon: Exit D-pad Down Fire B Charge Fire A Appendix B: Class-Specific Behaviour Patterns Soldier Class Overview: The soldier class is a general purpose class. They are fast, efficient, and specialize in infantry combat. Characteristics: Will prioritize their blaster rifle when: attacking infantry May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Heavy Weapons Class Overview: The heavy weapons trooper is essentially the anti-vehicle class. He specializes in taking on both ground vehicles and overhead fighters. He is heavily armored but slow moving. Characteristics: Slower moving class Should never take cover (this is especially true of the Super Battledroid) May switch to their minigun if: if attacking enemies within corridors / at a closer range Will try not to fire their rocket launcher if: near obstacles / friendly characters May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Sniper Class Overview: The Sniper class is one of the fastest units on the battlefront and specializes in attacking from great distance. A cloaking device allows him to navigate past enemies unnoticed. Characteristics: Fast Generally doesn't rush into combat - tries to keep at a distance as he isn't as useful up close Runs to and crouches at dedicated sniper points to pick enemies off at a distance May prioritize using the Sniper Rifle when: attacking a distant enemy May choose to switch to the Disrupter Pistol weapon when: attacking enemies at close-medium range attacking within confined interiors (corridors etc) May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Support Class Overview: Essentially a mobile supply unit. The Support Class can heal friendly units and also provide additional ammo through dropped supply packs. He is equipped with a jetpack to aid navigation. Characteristics: They should consider using their ARC Cutter to: attack enemies at close range (after they've run up close to them) They should be using their jetpack to: traverse from lower levels onto higher levels / higher levels to lower levels / leap over tall objects They should switch to their Sonic Charge Launcher when: wanting to attack an enemy at medium / long range (due to the limited range of their ARC Cutter) May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Melee Class Overview: The fastest and most powerful unit (with the exception of Jedi). The limiting range of their primary weapon is their only weakness Characteristics: The fastest unit - will run frequently to get within range of enemies Their primary form of attack is their melee weapon. They'll need to get close to enemies for this to be effective. Will never take cover Jedi Class Overview: The ultimate class in BFIII. They’re fast, powerful and great at any range. Characteristics: The fastest unit They should never take cover Their primary form of attack is their lightsaber. They'll need to get close to enemies for this to be effective. Appendix C: MS25 Art Release Notes Acclamator Priority A Tasks Removed consoles along the wall of upper desk of escape pod room. Enabled Red, Green colour change around escape pod doors. Checked ceiling height above stairs throughout so player will avoid hitting head when jumping Created hanging prop and gantry + ability to hold AT-TE. Added observation room on opposite wall with ability for characters to walk back and forth. Added more props in the AT-TE room. Added electricity to generator equipment. Animated control panels through the ship Priority B Tasks Added contrast to hanger walls, more materials; break up with repeated pillar structure from far wall. Added AT-TE to escape pod room background, remove one leg, add particles. Altered thick, red lines on floor in escape pod room so that they only up to each set of stairs. Adjusted floor panel in front of hanger to corridor doors. Broke up ceiling with a repeatable pattern. Enhanced hanger floor. Cato Nemoidia Priority A Tasks Reduced layers of alpha texture and replace with volumetric fog. Added two holes going into front trench at either end of the hammock. Modified city turret positions to make sure they sit better with the textures. Saved out small, thin antennae out as a prop, also make as destructible. Removed bush outside back of citadel and add new “arty” statue outside back of citadel. Added colour to squares and circles in the pattern on the large circular glass window. Generally lowered resolution of textures on external environment. Reduced height of wall feature beneath bridge to 1m. Priority B Tasks Lowered back wall of the landing pad behind citadel. Removed ground texture circles cutting into wall of landing pad behind citadel. Revisited brown, sandy texture of steps around landing pad + flat silver of step front. Standardised all steps in Cato with lights on front, non-slip strip on top, boarder around floor. Toned down specular on trees. Balanced colours of red curtains in throne room. Removed gravel effect from outside ground texture and reduce texture size. Removed all flat-poly, red curtains from hall outside throne room. Add gold trim to floor edge in bridge corridor. Adjust bridge corridor wall panels. CIS Cruiser Priority A Tasks Removed dome-like trash-cans from the main hanger. Flashing UV lights on the hanger floor. Revisited collisions. Revisited floor texture in jetpack room. Revisited floor texture in reactor room. Retextured back wall of the bridge. Cut out unnecessary, random machinery in the back wall of the bridge and replace with pipe work. Addressed Z-fighting on arch door in escape pod room Modelled some lights into ramp leading down to hanger plus add some piping to wall Added big pipe with lighting along the wall of the curvy corridor Priority B Tasks Added girders into the recesses of the hanger ceiling. Made a general adjustment to specular on corridor floors. Finished all ceiling pipes properly into walls. Removed display screen in escape pod rooms Damaged Star Destroyer Priority A Tasks Reactor Bridge twisted in alternate directions. Area on far side of the generator lit up with fire. Widened gap in railing in room before generator. For wall damage in the hanger; eliminated diagonal cuts, cut along the seam. Added more wreckage in the hanger to deter the player from landing far from the door. Priority B Tasks Swapped out “trombone” texture from walls for real pipes in corridor leading up to bridge. Removed floor panels along Reactor Bridge. All lights in room before generator dirtied up. Removed red/white light fixtures in main SD Phase 4, replace with flat red panel light. Dathomir Priority A Tasks Added light-emitting props on landing pad. Raised height of initial caves so that a trooper can jump. Pond in the middles of Rancor cave has new shader applied. General collision revisit. Added slider polys around steam-emitting vents in control room. On control room balcony, moved consoles to allow shooting down into room below. Removed room that previously housed AT-ATs + scaffolding. Priority B Tasks Rock formations in cave before Rancor added to the initial battle cave. Beam shader applied to cracks in cave roof + cracks need to look more like. Added more bones to Rancor cave. Added temporary-looking light props to the room at the end of Sith witch cave, before base entrance. Material contrast throughout control room. For main display in control room; scan lines made fainter, slower and less frequent. For stairs leading up to control room balcony; scaled in pillars that obscure lights + adjust disappearing wall textures. In the split-level room with turbine windows; In the split-level room with turbine windows; Lowered power crystal in clone room + thicken cables. Broke up tiled textures in clone. Added geometry around canopy + on-going work with terrain. Added flashing lights to aerials on top of tower structure. Endor Priority A Tasks When standing on bunker landing pad; removed trees to allow clear view of lake and dish. Created orientation props. Created cover points along bunker corridor by cutting into pipes. Priority B Tasks Added light blocker inside bunker door. Added light source above steps in bunker, plus small lights on the front of each step. Tiled the bunker corridor floor. Adjustments made to door from bunker to generator. Notes There is currently an issue where foliage is growing in too late. This will be fixed with the scene volumes set-up. Foliage around tree bases will be revisited when the scene volumes are working to get maximum coverage of tree bases. Lake edging on the rock face geometry has been replaced with terrain to enable a smoother join. Imperial Shipyard Priority A Tasks Removed the grating between second to last and final floor at the top of the core. Addressed Z-fighting on exterior. Animated UV running along inside of initial corridor. Cleared entrance of debris to make a clear hole. Removed first two vertical beams and first horizontal beam + move back next large horizontal beam. Removed dead-end of initial corridor, add a curved corner and signpost with lights. Added shield to prevent player form flying upwards initially when entering the core. Priority B Tasks Red/Blue lights on external antennae are now blinking. Revisited lighting on exterior Art Rob Steptoe Pending. Established playable area with designer and remove geometry/textures in unseen area. Added more colour contrast on pipes of initial corridor. Tributary Beam Priority A Tasks Fixed ship exterior intersecting with Added barriers to red frame in lower hanger level to prevent the player from entering Removed giant screw from containers in lower hanger, roughen up and check Aurebesh Curved corridor away from holo room; took away panelling, added pipework and removed console Dulled down green step lighting in generator room New console for Trib Beam firing Priority B Tasks Hanger walls, modified the pillars with standard imperial slanted bases Added strip lighting running the entire length of the hanger – guiding player to lower level Strengthened spotlights casting on hanger floor Continued hanger strip lights on the lower level and down the corridor to the holo room Lowered hanger section; add fluorescent lighters around the top of the surrounding wall Holo room; illuminated projector units on the walls Holo room; cut the detail on the front of the pillars further into them Added smoke and dry ice coming from vents – burst release Added a few more polys to the corridor leading the firing control room In the corridor leading to he firing control room, replaced riveted panels with typical Death Star-style insets Yavin Priority A Tasks New space skybox Restricted mud ground texture to riverbed/side and get more moss/green texture throughout the level Investigated alternate bark textures Scaled up cover logs Added statues Added fallen head statues Priority B Tasks Broke up hanger floor with slabs, add Hoth-style gratings to add depth Changed ceiling lights to “Death Star”-style hanger lights Added some thick based trees Priority C/Other Tasks LCD in hanger – changed to death star debris reference Revisited front of temple damage Category:I&T - Milestones